Thor (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Nocturne= |-|Original Design= |-|Soul Hackers= Summary : "Origin: Scandinavia. The Aesir thunder god of Norse mythology. He rides a chariot pulled by two goats, and wields the hammer Mjolnir. He also wears the belt Megingjoro and iron gloves called Jarngreipr. He is the god of lightning and thunder, as well as fertility. At Ragnarok, he will defeat Jormundandr, but will succumb to its venom." : —''Shin Megami Tensei'' A-Mode DDS Dictionary : "The Norse god of thunder and fertility, whose strength is incomparable. He is a heroic and honest god. He is worshiped mainly by farmers and is most known for defeating giants. He wields Mjolnir, a hammer which returns to its owner after being thrown. He and the World Serpent, Jormungandr, are fated to kill each other at Ragnarok. : —''Devil Survivor 2'' Compendium Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Thor, Thorman, Hunter Kyuzou Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond time altogether Classification: Demon, Deity, Aesir, Norse God, God of Thunder, Nature and Fertility Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Thor is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods weaker than Thor are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Healing, Resurrection, Flight / Levitation , Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Lightning Manipulation ), Curse Manipulation (Binds enemies with Mashibaboola / Bind Voice, Inflicts Panic with Panic Voice), Forcefields / Attack Reflection (Repels fire attacks with Fire Repel, Reflects attacks with High Counter, Becomes immune to physical attacks with Null Physical), Status Effect Inducement and Stat Buffing / Debuffing (Increases attack with Tarukaja, Removes all debuffs with Dekunda Removes all enemy buffs with Dekaja, Increases Magic with Makakaja, Increases strength by 2.5 with Focus, Increases Electrical power by 50% with High Elec Pleroma, Increases strength permanently with Tarukajaon, Increases Electrical power with Elec Boost, Doubles damage with Heavy Master), Resistance Negation (can use Megidola, an Almighty Spell that bypasses all defenses) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (As one of the strongest Norse deities, he is superior to both Loki, who's mere existence creates universes as extensions of his true self, and Surtr, who will destroy the 9 worlds at Ragnarok) Speed: Immeasurable (As a powerful demon god, Thor is beyond time and physics altogether, and is superior to Loki) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite. Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Mjolnir Hammer, Megingjoro Belt which boosts his strength tenfold, Jarngreipr Iron Gloves which allow him to wield Mjolnir Intelligence: Very High. Extremely talented warrior. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Norse Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size-Shifters Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2